INSOMNIA
by Haruna Shirayuki
Summary: Ciel tidak bisa tertidur. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian? /Canon. SebastianCiel/


Summary: Ciel tidak bisa tertidur. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian? /Canon. SebastianCiel/

Warning: **Shonen-ai**. Bagi yang alergi shonen-ai shilahkan klik tombol back :)

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor-koridor di Phantomhive Mansion. Saat itu sudah lewat dari tengah malam namun Sebastian masih berjalan-jalan untuk merapikan kekacauan yang diciptakan oleh Meirin, Finny dan Bard. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya ketika ia mendengar suara pelan dari kamar Ciel Phantomhive.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sebastian memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Ciel.

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

**© Haruna Shirayuki**

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

* * *

Hal pertama yang menyambut Sebastian ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu kamar Ciel adalah kegelapan pekat. Hanya ada segaris sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah jendela dan pendaran cahaya kemerahan yang berasal dari lilin yang dipegang Sebastian. Ciel memang selalu tertidur dengan kegelapan yang memeluknya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Keadaan kamar sama seperti terakhir ditinggalkan Sebastian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Pandangan mata hitam bergerak menuju ranjang berukuran besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Di sana terbaring seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_. Wajahnya yang tengah tertidur tampak seperti malaikat, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pribadinya yang angkuh dan egois. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Sebastian menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Saya tahu Bocchan masih terjaga."

Tidak ada jawaban. Ciel masih berbaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut selimut tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seolah ia tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Sebastian. Akting yang sempurna sebenarnya, sayangnya Sebastian tidak akan tertipu dengan mudah.

"Berhenti berpura-pura. Bocchan tidak akan bisa menipu saya."

Terdengar suara berdecih pelan dari balik selimut, lalu diikuti gerakan pelan Ciel yang bangkit. Ciel menatap Sebastian datar ketika sang butler berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebastian berdiri di samping ranjang Ciel dan merongoh kantungnya untuk mengambil arloji. Helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari bibir Sebastian ketika mata hitamnya melihat perpaduan jarum pada arlojinya. Sudah pukul dua malam.

"Sebaiknya anda tertidur kembali, Bocchan. Ini sudah larut malam." Sebastian meletakkan lilin yang dibawanya ke atas meja nakas. Tangannya pucat bergerak untuk merapikan selimut Ciel namun suara halus Ciel menghentikan gerakannya.

Ciel menyahut datar, "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Lewat cahaya lilin yang temaram, Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel yang tampak kusut. Rambutnya berantakan dan wajahnya terlihat lelah. Tampaknya sang tuan muda membutuhkan istirahat tapi lelap tak kunjung menghampirinya.

"Apa Bocchan tidak bisa tidur sejak tadi?" tanya Sebastian yang dijawab dengan gumaman mengiyakan dari Ciel, "Mengapa Bocchan tidak memanggil saya."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang meluncur dari bibir Ciel. Pemuda itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sebastian menghela nafas, "Anda harus segera istirahat, bocchan. Apa anda ingin saya membacakan cerita atau menyanyikan _lullaby_?"

Ciel menatap Sebastian tajam. Kilatan tidak suka dan kesal terpatri di bola mata birunya. Ciel mendesis rendah dengan nada berbahaya, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai, "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mencoba cara lain? Bukan cara untuk menidurkan anak kecil, tentu saja. Saya akan menjamin Bocchan akan tertidur pulas seperti bayi."

Wajah Ciel memerah seketika. Pemuda itu segera melempar bantal ke arah Sebastian yang tentu saja bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Sebastian. Ciel mendelik garang, mencoba untuk mengancam Sebastian—yang sialnya malah dianggap menggemaskan oleh sang butler.

"AKU TAHU APA YANG KAU MAKSUD, BUTLER MESUM!" teriak Ciel dengan wajah yang semerah tomat. Seringai di bibir Sebastian semakin melebar.

"Bagaimana? Saya tahu Bocchan menyukainya." ujar Sebastian dengan nada menggoda. Pemuda itu melengkungkan punggungnya, berbisik rendah di telinga Ciel, "Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat hingga Bocchan bisa langsung beristirahat."

"BERHENTI BERBICARA ANEH DAN SEGERA BAWAKAN AKU SEGELAS SUSU HANGAT! SEKARANG!" teriak Ciel sambil melemparkan bantal untuk kedua kalinya. Sebastian menggulum segaris senyum, tampak puas menggoda Ciel.

"Yes, My Lord." jawab Sebastian patuh, lalu segera melesat keluar. Usai kepergian Sebastian, Ciel mengacak-acak rambutnya. Inilah alasan Ciel tidak memanggil Sebastian.

Ya, ya, ya, bagus Ciel kau menolak tawaran coretmenarikcoret Sebastian. Jika tidak, Runa terpaksa menaikkan _rate_ fanfic ini menjadi M dan fanfic ini teracam setengah jadi karena Runa sibuk ber-_fangirling_-ria.

Ehem, abaikan paragraf di atas. Kembali ke cerita, Sebastian sudah kembali dengan membawa secangkir susu hangat yang telah dicampur madu—favorit Ciel. Ciel menerima cangkir susu itu dan menyesapnya dengan perlahan. Di sampingnya Sebastian berdiri sambil mengamati Ciel menyesap susu hangatnya.

Usai menghabiskan susu hangatnya, Ciel menguap kecil. Sepertinya kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya. Ciel merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal yang empuk, bersiap untuk hanyut dalam alunan bunga mimpi. Melalui matanya yang sudah tertutup setengah, Ciel mengamati Sebatian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil Ciel.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan beristirahat sekarang, Bocchan." ujar Sebastian lembut. Usai mengatakan hal itu, Sebastian segera mengambil lilin yang berada di meja nakas dan berjalan menjauhi Ciel. Namun baru beberapa langkah, sebuah bisikan halus Ciel menghantikan ayunan kaki Sebastian.

"Tetap di sampingku sampai aku tertidur."

Sebastian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke samping ranjang Ciel. Selengkung senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, "Tentu saja, saya akan selalu menemani Bocchan hingga akhir."

"Aku bilang, _di sampingku_." kata Ciel sambil menepuk ruang kosong di ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menggelamkan wajahnya di balik selimut. Meski begitu Sebastian bisa melihat guratan kemerahan samar di pipi putih Ciel.

Sebastian menyeringai tertahan. _Bocchan-nya ini memang sangat menggemaskan._ Pemuda berambut hitam itu menuruti perintah Ciel. Ia membaringkan diri di samping Ciel, membiarkan lengannya menjadi tempat berbersandar pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu. Ciel menyamankan diri di pelukan Sebastian dan segera jatuh tertidur sedetik kemudian.

Sebastian merendahkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Ciel yang tertutupi helai-helaian rambut. Ia berbisik lembut, "Selamat tidur, Bocchan."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Sebastian memandangi wajah damai Ciel yang tertidur. Beruntung, ia adalah seorang iblis yang tidak memerlukan tidur sehingga ia bisa menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya ini hingga pagi menjelang. Ciel yang sedang tertidur terlihat begitu manis hingga Sebastian berpikir ia bisa _memakan_ Ciel saat itu juga.

Brak!

Sebastian tersentak kaget ketika sebuah bantal menghantam wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Di sampingnya Ciel mendelik garang.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, butler mesum! Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini." bisik Ciel dengan nada mengancam. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Ciel kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sebastian dan kembali tertidur. Membuat Sebastian hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_-ria. Jadi, Ciel terbangun cuma untuk memukulnya?

Sebastian menyeringai. Astaga, Bocchan-nya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Runa ga tau mau komentar apa. Fanficnya aneh ._. Omake-nya juga aneh T_T Btw, ada ngerti cara yang dimaksud Sebastian biar Ciel cepat tidur? ;)

Oke, review please! ;)

With cherry on top,

**Haruna Shirayuki**


End file.
